mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte "Charlie" Merle
OOC: Work in Process! unknown beginnings The Smart Girl who made the wrong choices.. In the fall of 1990, on a crisp October morning Isa Marquin was born. Her parents Ada and Charles Marquin welcomed them into their lives happily, both craving a child to raise and teach all that they had known. Though Ada and Charles were later in age then most parents in Isa's classes she never wanted for more. She grew up immersed in studies in the small apartment where her parents lived in the Bronx. Though Ada and Charles were both gifted in the magical arts, they chose to live in the muggle world as a way to escape from the lives they had left in order to be together. It was no shock when Isa received her acceptance letter to Illvermoney. Upon attending was sorted into Thunderbird the same house her parents had met in. While at Illvermoney she excelled in Potions and Transfiguration. Tragedy struck shortly before graduation and she was orphaned when her parents perished in a freak potions accident. Left with a small inheritance and grief Isa poured herself into her studies and graduated top of her class. She began studying a career in magical law enforcement which led her to travel to England. During this time she undertook a job at the Ministry and became an Auror. The Rich Boy who stole her heart... Emmanuel Reirs never wanted for anything, he had doting albeit formal parents, multiple nannies, and access to anything galleons or influence to procure. He was the first born son of Magdolyn and Rudolph Reirs the newest fruit on an ancient pureblood family tree. He was raised sheltered in his London home, taught by the finest tutors and could linger on the banister to catch news of what his parents were doing. Growing up he watched his parents respond to the stirings of the second wizarding world war, The Reirs family was cautious in all things...not quite good, not quite evil but motivated to take care of their owns. He'd watch deals form and concessions be made that would aid both sides of the conflict, depending on which side seemed to be fairing better. As the wizarding world flew into chaos the Reirs grew forming an underground organization operated under the Reirs name, it held even as the war ended and strengthened to be formidable business known by all who did trade in the wizarding world. Though for each galleon earned, suspicion gathered, Many wondering exactly what deals were being made in the back room...and if they would hold up upon closer inspection. Upon coming of age Emmanuel joined the family in supporting the Organization. He had graduated from Hogwarts with a handful of N.E.W.T.S and a prefect badge pinned to his emerald striped robes. Unremarkable but respectable was how the professors addressed his progress, his next steps were expected. He entered into an engagement with a pretty blond pureblood who attended Durmstrang , having spent little time with her but complying as she was chosen by his parents. The Affair that was doomed from the start... Isa Marquin was never one to work with minimal effort. She threw herself into her job at the Ministry. Diving head first on a mission which required her to go undercover to infiltrate an organization that was suspected of attempting to stir up anti-muggle sentiment. It was the perfect job for a young witch with no connections who had no family to caution her against such immersion. Isa fit into the organization like a well formed cog in a machine, she often forgot that she was completing a mission, driven to succeed in both her operations in the organization and as an Auror. This immersion in her work and left with very little of a social life she found herself in an affair with one of the organization leaders Emmanuel Reirs. Isa young and alone in the world began to lose sight of her priorities in her work, she began to fantasize about running away with Emmanuel despite his pending nuptials to a well known pureblood witch. Reirs’s family, a prominent pureblood family would never have blessed the union between Isa and Emmanuel. Isa learned this when she announced to Emmanuel that she was carrying his child. He began to avoid her at work, leading Isa to confront him at his home, in front of his fiancé. Prideful and cowardly Emmanuel attempted to turn her away, denying all involvement and refusing to claim responsibility for the child Isa was carrying. His fiancé overcome with jealousy cast the cruciatus curse on Isa many times, miraculously leaving the baby unharmed but breaking Isa’s mind beyond repair. It was this scene that Emmanuel presented to the Reirs Matriarch Magdolyn who seeking to have the family spared from controversy paid for Isa to be cared for at St. Mungo’s in absolute secret. When it came term for her to deliver the child she had it sent away to the states never to be seen again. Emmanuel went on to become a successful businessman and marry his vengeful fiancé. Isa still sits in St. Mungo’s alive and tortured at the loss of the infant she remembers holding for the briefest moment before she was ripped away from her. The Watch... When Healer Markum watched the scene unfold before her in 2008 she was overcome with immense pity for the infant being shipped away and the mad woman who sobbed uncontrollably in her arms. Dependent on the income the job provided she could not refuse the generous hush offer the Avery’s provided but did slip a watch into the baby blanket asking that the child be given it on her 17th birthday. Magical or not, though she assumed she’d be magical Healer Markum wanted her to know and one day learn of the magical lineage she possessed. The Littlest Merle Charlotte preferred name "Charlie" was born on February 18th 2008 to her single mother who was 18 at the time of her birth. She was put up for adoption from birth and knows nothing about her family as the adoption was closed. Charlie was adopted by James and John Merle shortly after her birth. James and John Merle had been long term partners but weren't married due to a constitutional ban in the states. They were able to adopt Charlie after a lot of failed attempts at adopting other children due to discrimination due to their sexual orientation. Charlie has been blessed with a happy childhood since her adoption, her father's have in some people's opinion "spoiled her rotten". Charlie's father's legally wed each other in New York City in 2011 complete with Charlie as their flower girl. The family moved to London shortly after and have lived there ever since. Charlie is the only witch in her family. Her father John works as a psychiatrist and her other father James is a preforming artist. James and John met while they were both in college on a study-abroad trip visiting Paris, France. Prior to receiving her acceptance letter to hogwarts Charlie had a fairly normal upbringing. She attended school, made decent marks, was spoiled rotten by her parents and attended classes for the performing arts. Her father James hoped that in enrolling her in the classes she would develop a passion for the arts which to his advantage turned out to be true. Her fathers were never able to explain the strange situations Charlie would get herself into, strange incidents that could never be explained but were sorted out when the letter came. Charlie's early signs of magic included severe temper tantrums that would effect the electricity in the house. Charlie's magic would present itself in situations where she was upset or anxious and often served to get her out of trouble.Charlie's parents James and John were quite surprised when the school representative came to explain the letter indicating her acceptance to the school. At first reaction John made to clinically assess and potentially hospitalize the representative that came to his home, assuming they were having delusions. James however did not take as much convincing, having always known there was something odd about his daughter since the first time she was an toddler and summoned her pacifier from across the room when he had just taken it from her when he was trying to ween her from the item. There has been a fair amount of adjustment for the family since the letter first arrived however they continue to live their lives acting as though their daughter Charlotte attends a standard boarding school rather than a prestigious school for magic. When she returns home for the breaks the noise volume in the home raises drastically with many showtune sing alongs and impromptu reenactments of scenes from movies. Time at Hogwarts Charlie entered hogwarts at the tender age of 11 quickly fell in love with the school, the people and the feeling that the magical abilities she had worked so hard to suppress had a place and purpose. Charlie's short attention span and boisterous nature haven't helped her during her time at school but she has been able to learn and grow as a witch. She eagerly seeks opportunities to bend the rules, addicted to the thrill of sneaking about and finding loop holes. Charlie can be prone to impulsive decisions that can result in lost house points but works most of the time to avoid being caught. .6th Year. (current) As she enters her 6th year of Hogwarts Charlie seems to have taken a more serious outlook on life. Her focus has shifted to developing a focus on what she wants to do in the wizarding world after she graduates in case she doesn't rocket into fame as she plans. Haunted also by the questions surrounding her biological parents Charlie has set off on a hunt to find out more about her birth parents, hoping to uncover the possibility of magical lineage. She has been largely unsuccessful however received the most curious gift on her 17th birthday of a delicate gold watch and a photo of a woman she assumed was her birth mother. Her 6th year has become a year of surprises, from the sudden appearance of a prefect badge on her chest, to the announcement that she had been named Captain of the house Quidditch team. Charlie's 6th year has not been without hardship, aside from the change in her head of house which yielded less pizza meetings then the previous years had boasted, her best friend Karam Ali began to spend less time with her due to studying for his news. The greatest blow by far was dealt on march 3rd when Charlie was attacked by an unknown woman for unknown reasons. Her memory of the attack was erased by her assailant leaving her numerous scars all over her body. Personality and Appearance Charlie's personality is noticeable when she enters a room, she is bright, comedic and confident. She encounters the pitfalls most Gryffindors do of being stubborn and prone to assuming she has all the answers. She has a fiery temper and often makes rash decisions. Charlie is an extrovert and prefers to be the center of attention in her peer group, she has a special love for the dramatic arts and figures if she doesn't earn enough OWL's she will pursue a career in theatre instead. Charlie's boisterous personality often grows louder when she is attempting to cover her insecurities, due to being muggle born she often feels as though she doesn't have a place in either the muggle world or the wizarding world. Charlie has deep brown skin and bright blue eyes. She has dark brown hair that frequently changes styles and lengths thanks to her clever self made concoction of manegrow potion and coconut oil. She is of average height, and her body shape is reflective of her many hours of dance classes. She has cursed scars on her face and body stemming from an attack made on her from an unknown assailant. Talents, Abilities & Weaknesses Charlie is an abysmal student most of the time, she often forgets to complete her homework, gets distracted in class and doesn't sleep at exam time due to trying to cram before each test. She aims to earn passing marks, her best classes are Potions, Music and Charms. Charlie's worst class is Transfiguration. Charlie's passions are in the performing arts, due to the many years of training her father's enrolled her in as a child. She can often be found in the dueling room on saturday mornings practicing ballet, or in the music room plunking out new music. More often she can be heard singing to herself in the hallways, or at exam time when attempting to make songs to assist her in cramming a years worth of magical education into her head. ((an OOC note, I always envision Charlie's voice sounding like Jasmine Cephas-Jones here's a link to give you an idea of what she sounds like...she's the one wearing the hat :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBbgdno5uwo)) Relationships Best Friends * Karam Ali: Charlie's best friend, or "bra" even, the Piz to her Zah, and self proclaimed future manager. The two were inseperable up until Karam's 7th year when the stress of studying for his N.E.W.T.s caused them to drift apart. * Ahreum Song: Their first encounter was on the train to Hogwarts back in 2019 where they sat in the same cabin. Charlie was overcome with excitement on the train and talked poor Ahreum's ear off. Fortunately she understood Ahreum's silence to be engagement in her story rather than her being annoyed. The two along with Imogen Featherstone have been a formidable trio who have bonded over years of late night talks in the dorms, and general mischief. * Imogen Cornelia Featherstone: "Gen" as she is more frequently called makes up the third essential part of the Lioness trio. Unfailingly kind and loyal Charlie relies on her for everything from passing her exams to sharing her darkest secrets. Charlie and Gen were immediate friends upon meeting on their first night in the castle, a bond that has only been strengthened by numerous pranks, and trips sneaking off into Hogsmeade. * Eden Petrovski: Charlie bonded with the infamous Mischievous E in her 4th year when she happened upon one of the Raven's parties. It took no time for the girls to bond, given that Charlie loves any relationship where she can be the loudest. A few well mixed euphorias and many giggles led to a strong friendship. * Jinyoung So * Rylan Worthington * Rowena Magnusson Boyfriend * Logan Dean Ashworth: Perhaps the biggest surprise for Charlie was her unexpected relationship with Logan Ashworth. Since her second year at Hogwarts she had bickered with the Hufflepuff nearly every time they crossed paths. Not quite friends...not quite enemies they continued to goad each other in the halls, escalating on one occasion to a duel. As the two grew older the taunts became more flirtatious in manner, mostly thanks to the Ashworth. In early December an accidental kiss was shared, rumors flew and when the dust settled Charlie and Logan found themselves content in a relationship with each other, though if both were honest it still suprises them most days.